criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/What if the GPD had Superpowers?
Imagine if the GPD (except Diane Parker and the player) gain superpowers or revealed to just have them in Newmark: Gloria Hayes; Age: 41, Height: 5’6, Weight: 200lb, Blood: AB+ -Appearance: Gloria’s choice of clothing remains the same, other than that she wields two black and silver metallic extendable diamond-shaped shields on her wrists and wears black boots that extend to near her kneecaps and a flexible neck brace that extends to her back of the same color. Upon using the Speed Gear, they transform into a slick, black and silver armor that Gloria wears. -Powers and Abilities: With her shields, Gloria is able to block attacks and redirect them as purple blasts of energy, gaining more power if sustaining more damage (it regenerates). The shield are also strong, enhancing Gloria’s punches. Gloria also can jump further and run faster with her boots and her neck brace that extends to her back protects her from any attacks that may fracture her neck or spine or wound her back. With the Speed Gear, Gloria’s weapons extend into a armor that can make Gloria move faster, use redirected energy as purple blades, and protect her body from any attacks. Catherine King-Turner; Age: 28, Height: 5’4, Weight: 120lb, Blood: A+ -Appearance: Cathy wears a neon pink hooded jacket with black lines and a white virtual “mask” similar to her persona, the “@rtist”. Her belt is now patterned with several keyboard symbols and her arms now have rainbow markings. Cathy’s hair can change into any color or hairstyle if she likes. -Powers and Abilities: Due to her neural connection with virtual reality, Cathy has a doubled IQ of 300 and can make projections of what she thinks of into life, such as making a Light Cycle to speed through enemies, making enhancements to her machine pistols, creating traps to distract or incapacitate her enemies, and disguising herself into a certain object she sees. She can also scan the area, looking back the previous actions of someone and pre-constructing events what she or someone might do. With the Intelligence Gear, Cathy’s IQ is now doubled to 600 and she can now control the landscape as if it is her own VR, even stopping time for 10 seconds, which can be slowed into centiseconds by Cathy not moving or merely talking to plan her strategy. She also can create a pink holographic clone of herself, which is fully sentient and 5 years younger than her. Gabriel Herrera; Age: 36, Height: 5’9, Weight: 160lb, Blood: AB- -Appearance: Gabriel wears slim green and yellow armor over his sweater with purple armrests on his arms and grey leg armor over his plain pants. He holsters a short barrel revolving shotgun on his leg and a bow and a bag full of arrows on his back. Gabriel also wears a black visor along with a face mask of the same color. -Powers and Abilities: Although Gabriel has no powers, he has two weapons: a revolving shotgun that redirects and manipulates the pellets at enemies if they miss and a bow that shoots six types of arrows, electric, poison, sharp, blunt, freeze, and flame. Gabriel also uses his stealth and agility to make his weapons hit to where are they supposed to. With the Emotion Gear, Gabriel can make himself calm to focus his aim, slowing his time perspective. Martine Meunier; Age: 29, Height: 5’5, Weight: 125lb, Blood: B+ -Appearance: Martine keeps her usual wear with her brown coat outside the precinct. She holds a silver and gold Xerdan sword along several throwing knives and a extendable spear hidden inside her coat. Her moth tattoo and veins now glow white. Martine also has rope blades on her wrists, a club on her hip, and black gloves with claws along with two rapiers behind her back. -Powers and Abilities: Thanks to the advanced Xerdan technology, Martine can use her weapons and gadgets beyond her imagination. Her Xerdan sword is very powerful and it can slice through stone and metal effortlessly, her spear can be used as a pole and the knives can used to kill enemies far away. Martine’s rope blades can be used to reach places and to drag enemies, her club acts as a shield and weapon, her claws can scratch through anything and make Martine climb, and her rapiers are for fast attacks. Martine also has other gadgets and enhanced senses, using them in case she or her friends were threatened. With the Agility Gear, Martine can use her weaponry effectively and do quick and agile movements. She can also create Xerden symbols that creates the “finishing effect” on enemies. Rupert Gilligan Winchester; Age: 61, Height: 6’1, Weight: 159lb, Blood: O+ -Appearance: Rupert has drastically changed since his death and ressurection, not wearing his funeral clothes anymore and instead a olive green shirt under a leather black jacket and black pants with a brown belt and black shoes that he stole from a biker. His hair is now disheveled and he wears a pair of sunglasses from the same biker he stole. He also has bullets and cigarettes in the pockets of the jacket and pants. -Powers and Abilities: After being ressurected from the dead, Rupert has no super powers other than that he is immune to poison, has peak human abilities, and can plan things in a second. He uses a lever action rifle to accurately kill his enemies along with a Tommy Gun to assault them. He also has two clacker balls with a garrot wire he can use to strangle and bludgeon anyone blocking his goal. Rupert also has an extendable knife and grenades holstered on his pants and uses them for surprise attacks. With the Speed Gear, Rupert can go into bullet time and can freely shoot enemies and dodge their attacks. Rita Estevez; Age: 32, Height: 5’5 (6’3-15’0 in armor), Weight: 155lb (350lb-9000lb in armor), Blood: B+ -Appearance: Rita wears a black skintight suit with blue lines over her tank top and underwear and has a pale blue t-shirt, green sleeveless jacket, brown camo pants and gray sneakers over it. She also has approximately 50 armors she can use depending on what situation she’s in. -Powers and Abilities: Rita has control over 50 different armors, making her able to switch between any armor she wants. With the armor, she can use different types of powers such as fire, growth, flight, ice, chemical, electricity, mach flight, etc. Rita can call her armor using her phone with an app for her armor. With the Power Gear, the armor she’s wearing is enhanced and all of her armors are available to fight. -Rita’s Armors: Big Man (Can turn bigger and has super strength), Friction (Creates fires with super speed), Aviator (Flies and uses machine guns, bombs, and smoke), Scouter (Makes a map out of the current location and pinpoints everyone in the location), Ride Along (A very durable vehicle that reflects damage when hit), -274DC (Freezes anything it touches, enough to put it below absolute zero), Minutemen (Creates drones with missiles, multiplying every 3 minutes), Chemeous (Shoots out different types of chemicals), Metal Head (Turns into a immobile turret that shreds through anything), High Diver (Intangible to any surface it enters), Ninja’s Artwork (Uses the blades on its armor to whip and slash effortlessly and also camouflages itself), Fight Art (Initiates powerful punches and kicks), Playboy (Blinds people with subliminal messages), Nitro Round (Uses fingers as powerful guns and transforms into a motorcycle), LITESHOW (Activates all pain receptors on victims if music is played), Rubbery Water (Stretches it body into any shape or size), 44 Mirrors (Creates realistic illusions of itself or anything), CODE RED (Launches a mini nuke after the siren beeps), Round and Round (Spins itself and bounces like a ball), Long Story (Temporarily drains life energy of others with speech, gaining some of their memories and actions), Smoke to Dust (Emits a cloud of fog that it can travel quickly in with a sword), XXX (Offers free alcohol of any type and disorients enemies with a punch), Instinct (Enhances all senses and agility and heals any wound in seconds), Acts of Sound (Records, rewinds, replays, muffles and emits any sound, fooling or powerful), The Anti-Way (Removes gravity and electronics at a certain area), Safe Ride (Flies while using its blades and flares), Watch Your Back (Generates a force field while using it as a offensive weapon), Altitude (Flexible and agile; can create wind-like currents if at high altitudes), Zipline (Instantly dashes to a selected surface or area leaving electricity behind), Iron Woman (Shoots out beams of energy and mini-missiles while flying), Carbonized (Blows out a freezing metal that explodes when ignited), Golden Shower (Makes a rain of golden hail that can crack people’s skulls, break stone, and dent metal), Beyond the Brick (Controls a countless number of blocks to create multiple things), Skyscaper (Hovers through walls and glides in the sky), Loop de Loop (Create fast teleporting vortexes by spinning in a circle), I Spy (Creates a photograph of a all around view with every detail described), Stringless (Launches strings that paralyze or mind control one or more person), Saftey Off (Drills and hammers through the ground), #13 (Stops and shorts out projectiles and fires several spikes), Mach 7 (Flies at very high speeds), Endless (Puts a time frame in a endless loop to gain power and damage), Taste the Rainbow (Creates rainbows that causes random effects on enemies), Quantum Shatter (Breaks reality using glass or other reflective surfaces), Bondis (Magnetizes objects and people, attracting them to each other and making a magnetic ball), Protobreaker (A unstoppable mech that smashes everything in its way), Cellular Level (Temporarily ages the cells of people by drilling into them, but old people are immune to it), Excalibur (Armed with both a powerful sword and blaster), Leap Frog (Jumps very high and far, enough to go over a city), Titan’s Enemy (A nanotech suit that can change into weapons, tools, and gadgets of any kind), The Believer (The armor used for the most toughest situations; it has cooldown alien technology that no one can handle or overpower) Amir Devani; Age: 25, Height: 5’8, Weight: 133lb, Blood: A- -Appearance: Amir wears a green and yellow skintight shirt with a yellow diamond symbol and a red helmet exposing his hair along with a headband with a yellow gem on it. He also wears green and purple skintight pants and red gloves and yellow sneakers. -Powers and Abilities: With the Solar Gem, the cousin of the Berzelium, Amir has the power to control his own density. He can phase through objects and levitate if his density is low and strengthen his attacks and make himself immobile if his density is high. He can also blast a beam of solar energy from the gem he’s wearing. When bathed in the sun, Amir’s powers increased, thus releasing a more powerful beam of energy and controlling his density simultaneously. Amir is also intelligent but at a normal degree. With the Intelligence Gear, Amir can control the density of other objects and people too, making them float in the air or slam to the ground unable to move. Eduardo Ramirez; Age: 47, Height: 5’2, Weight: 135lb, Blood: AB+ -Appearance: Ramirez now wears a red shirt with a white Spider-Man symbol and a red mask of Spider-Man while keeping his trench coat and fedora. He also wears blue pants with red and white sneakers that fit the theme. He has a frying pan hidden inside his trench coat and web shooters on his wrists. -Powers and Abilities: Ramirez is fast, agile, and able to shoot webs thanks to the radioactive spider he was bitten by. With his webs, Ramirez can swing through buildings, capture enemies, seal wounds, and create protection for his strong fists. He also has multiple gadgets in his display, electric web, impact web, web bomb, trip mine, Spider-Drones, concussive blast, and suspension matrix. He also has a frying pan as a last resort as it is powerful enough to send enemies flying. With the Agility Gear, Ramirez has enhanced control over his webs by though and movements and uses his flexible body to create combos against his enemies. Jasper Everett; Age: 26, Height: 6’0, Weight: 150lb, Blood: A+ -Appearance: Jasper now wears a scarlet overcoat and a black cardigan with a pentagram on it. He has two brown satchels that he carries over his shoulder. He also wears gray pants and shoes. -Powers and Abilities: Jasper has high control over both magic and psionic energy. He can use magic to blast out hex bolts to create random effects at enemies and use energy to make psionic blasts and shockwaves. He can also teleport and use telekinesis to make himself fly and control any object he sees. Jasper even has telepathy, letting him read the minds of others, instill fear on them, create psychic shields, and have a mental connection with his boyfriend, Amir. With the Emotion Gear, Jasper can fully manipulate the emotions and mental state of his enemies by making them act like a baby, an old man, an insane person, or a animal. Alex Turner; Age: 30, Height: 5’7, Weight: 145lb, Blood: O- -Appearance: Alex wears a blue visor and a silver, white, and red shirt with a white and red jetpack with wings and jet gray pants with dark green pocket bags and light blue sneakers. He wears two crimson fingerless gloves that extend to his elbows and has two silver pistols holstered on the chest portion of his shirt. -Powers and Abilities: Alex can fly with his winged jetpack to swoop down at enemies and catch up with them. He also has two pistols that convert into a semi-automatic rifle and a drone that flies and shoots to assist Alex and friends. He also uses an energy sword in close encounters along with a electric bo staff that used to be Dorothy’s until Alex destroyed and later rebuilt during Cathy’s fight against the new Ad Astra. Using his former tech skills back in his tenure with the GPD, Alex is intelligent and has good knowledge in electronics. With the Speed Gear, Alex can fly faster along with his drone partner, allowing him to plan nearly-reckless assaults to enemies. He also gains the Power Gear after Grace ditches it, improvising his weapons into better ones. With both the Power Gear and the Speed Gear, Alex now has access to Double Gear. Dr. Grace Delaney; Age: 38, Height: 5’3, Weight: 138lb, Blood: A- -Appearance: Grace wears a yellow shirt with black sleeves and blue and red stripes and greenish-brown pants and gray sneakers. Her red hair now has purple highlights and she has a gray strap that holds her amp. Her hands are often seen with blue and red lightning. -Powers and Abilities: Due to being struck by a purple lightning, Grace has high control over both electricity, ice, and fire, making her a Conduit (artificial as the lighting contained Conduit genes that Grace doesn’t have). She combines her fighting skills with her powers and has more abilities such as turning into energy to travel through wires, encasing enemies in ice, lobbing a fire grenade at a certain area, creating a chain reaction using lightning, etc. Grace is also skilled in parkour, able to catch up to her targets and enhance it with her powers. Grace can also regenerate her wounds and others’ wounds using her cells, fatal or minor. She can transfer some of her powers to her friends and fly in great heights. Additionally, Grace has superhuman durability, which makes of great use if combined with her regeneration. With the Power Gear, Grace becomes a near-invincible electrically charged being that can fight through countless enemies and destroy everything in its path. It is later revealed that the Power Gear is a power limiter for her unstable powers, letting Grace change into this form in destructive situations without the need for a Power Gear. Conduit Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: A, Durability: B, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: C) David Jeremiah Jones; Age: 39, Height: 5’8, Weight: 165lb, Blood: O+ -Appearance: Jones ditches his brown jacket and wears a black overcoat with a golden chain and buttons of the same color. He also wears two purple and green belts, white pants and aqua blue shoes. He carries four rods that convert into weapons. -Powers and Abilities: Jones makes use of his lack of powers with four different types of weapons. His switch-mode pistol has a semi-auto/SMG/magnum mode, his recoiless shotgun can hold any type of shotgun shell, his heavily modified assault rifle can shoots out drones, switch its direction to shoot at corners, target enemies with tracking laser sights, hold two bayonets, and copy ammunition, and his multi-sight sniper rifle can switch into night vision, x-ray, infrared, etc. With the Power Gear, Jones’ guns have more power, decimating hordes of enemies almost instantly and making use for more firepower. -King Platinum’s Appearance: King Platinum (parody of Star Platinum) is a Stand created from Chief Samuel King’s soul when he became a part of Jones’ soul after Plan Supernova started, which indirectly made the souls of every dead person in Grimsborough visible to everyone. When Jones first had this Stand, it was a small purple spark that follows Jones whenever he goes. It is similar to Star Platinum other than Chief King’s face and can turn into him. Upon gaining the Stand, Jones’ appearance has some changes, now wearing a purple hat with a green star and his shirt now having a purple star with several black and white kanji that say “ORA”. Because of the power of his Stand, Jones ditches his weapons and the Power Gear aside from his pistol. Its Stand Cry is “ORAORAORA...!” -Powers and Abilities: King Platinum is a very fast and powerful Stand that no one can outmatch despite having a fighting range of 2 meters. It is very precise and has eagle-like eyesight, able to react and catch a bullet quickly and see a plane far from the sky. It also has an interest for self-preservation, nearly saving Jones’ life several times even if the user is unaware. Another ability, “King Finger”, extends two fingers to perform sneak attacks, but an enhanced ability, “Shooting Star”, extends King Platinum’s fist to reach out to enemies. King Platinum can extend both its arm and fingers, but doing it can cause Jones to have bad cramps that may lead to internal bleeding. After ROZETTA steals his brother’s heart and implants the Meteor Gear inside her to ‘awaken’ Eyes of Heaven, Jones is close into developing some of the enemy stand’s abilities such as time stop as KP and EH are almost the same type of Stand. Compared to ROZETTA’s use of knives in the battle, Jones uses his pistol to keep the knives away from anyone or shoot ROZETTA in his near time stop. Upon gaining the ability to stop time for 5 seconds and the counters and immunity to Eyes of Heaven’s powers, King Platinum is now named King Platinum: The World. Jones now rivals his archenemy but is still undermined by the increasing power of ROZETTA’s Meteor Gear and the awakened Eyes of Heaven. However, after absorbing hundreds of souls of Aloki Indians and the victims murdered directly and/or indirectly by The Crimson Order, ROZETTA, DreamLife, Ad Astra, Plan Supernova and ROZETTA’s other accomplices, Jones’ Stand is now named King Platinum: End of the World, who possesses ROZETTA’s current increasing time stop limit and the same power as her, being the same type of Stand as Eyes of Heaven that Jones mentioned about. King Platinum can also use its fists to launch purple fiery projectiles that go over 100 meters. Upon the end of the time stop, Japanese words can be heard, Sono Chi No Kioku. These are actually trigger words that dramatically increases King Platinum: End of the World’s speed and power, enough to take down ROZETTA even if she uses Eyes of Heaven against Jones. Aside from all of the powers King Platinum: End of the World has, it’s ultimate power is to resurrect everyone killed by ROZETTA’s plans with its fists and release the remaining souls to the afterlife that have died long ago or wanting to live free with the exception of Samuel’s soul as it is the manifestation of Jones’ soul. Using it strips Jones of all of his new powers he gained during his fight with ROZETTA but he still keeps his Stand and its original abilities. King Platinum’s Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: A) King Platinum: The World’s Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: E, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: C) King Platinum: End of the World’s Stats: (Destructive Power: ∞, Speed: ∞, Range: A, Durability: A, Precision A, Developmental Potential: ?) Category:Blog posts